Pirate Seas - Day 25
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Ultimate Challenge. :For other levels featuring the Zombot Plank Walker, see Pirate Seas - Day 35 and Modern Day - Day 32. |image = Pirate Seas - Day 25.png |Type = Boss battle |Flag = None; replaced with the Zombot Plank Walker's health |EM = Five |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Pirate Seas Trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Pirate Seas - Day 24 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 26}} Difficulty *The Zombot can use its cannon attacks to fire seven Imps into random rows. *The Zombot can use its charge attacks to destroy all plants and zombies in two rows. Strategies *As the battle starts, plant the first Coconut Cannon recieved by conveyor belt immediately, as the Zombot Plank Walker will fire its cannon, raining five Imp Pirates in the process. *There are times that after firing the cannon, the Zombot will summon the Pirate Captain Zombie alone. Keep on placing plants so that when the Parrot steals one, you have more to repel the zombie along with the Imps. *The Zombot Plank Walker has three zombie summoning stages, similar to the Egyptian counterpart. Pirate Captain Zombies, and Zombie Parrots are always summoned regardless of tier. **Phase 1 - Only Conehead Pirates are summoned. Two to five of these can be summoned. It is advised that you plant Spikeweeds while the Zombot is summoning them so that after they appeared, they'll be damaged already. These are the only zombies along with the Pirate Captain Zombie that will be summoned until one-third of the health is gone. **Phase 2 - Buckethead Pirates and Gargantuar Pirates are finally summoned along with the Conehead Pirates. Try blasting these guys with Coconut Cannons, Cherry Bombs or Snapdragons when fed by Plant Food to prevent further collateral damage. The Plank Walker will only summon these zombies along with the previous tier until two-thirds of its health is gone. **Phase 3 - Barrel Roller Zombies are summoned. When two-thirds of the health is gone already, three to six of Bucketheads, two to three of Barrel Rollers, and five to seven of Coneheads are now summoned at this phase, making it much difficult to compensate. Apply the Coconut Cannon Plant Food strategy or Snapdragon strategy. Kernel-pults are not that advised. Sometimes during this phase, the Plank Walker will clear almost all plants with two charge attacks, leaving only one lane of plants. Use Snapdragon Plant Food to prevent this. One of these zombies may be replaced by a Gargantuar Pirate, however. Be careful of the Imp. *'Always' stall the zombie with the highest level of threat such as Barrel Rollers, Gargantuars, and Imps because these are the only zombies that will wreck the entire row of your plants with Snapdragon, Spikeweed, and Coconut Cannon. *When you know it is about to charge towards your lawn, simply stun it by feeding plants with Plant Food. *Keep the Spikeweeds under the Plank Walker's legs to damage it while summoning zombies and in the lanes where Barrel Roller Zombies will be summoned. They will be destroyed when the Plank Walker changes lawn position, however, so be sure to save several for when it does. *Keep Snapdragons in the fourth column from the left, since their range is short. *'Never' use Plant Food on Kernel-pults to try and stop the charge attack. It has no effect. *It is possible to momentarily pause the boss using Spikeweed's Plant Food ability, but only while the ability is in effect, and it's in the same lane as the Zombot Plank Walker. **In older versions, the Plank Walker can be moved to be over the Spikeweed if fed with Plant Food. On non-iPod and Android versions, this would've nullified the attack, though in these versions, the Zombot will sometimes continue its attack closer to the house. Related achievement Gallery Day PS 25 FR.png|First time reward IMG 0188.PNG|The level (before defeat) IMG 0092.PNG|The level (after defeat) IMG 0191.PNG|Dr. Zomboss asking Crazy Dave about how he made Penny IMG 0085.PNG|Penny's reaction to Zomboss's dialogue IMG 0198.PNG|Penny feels curious about her creation Zombot Plank Walker strategy.jpg| 's strategy Zombot plank walker strategy.jpeg|By PNutZomboss.jpg|Pea nut 5667 at the start of the level IMG 0042.PNG|By PS - Day 25 (PG234) - 1.png|By PS - Day 25 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 PS - Day 25 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 PS - Day 25 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 PS - Day 25 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 PS25.PNG|By Screenshot 2016-09-10-17-37-55.png|By (manage to defeat Dr. Zomboss less than five minutes) SOPS25.PNG|By SOPS25b.PNG|By Someone456 Screenshot (1382).png|By c3yellowcat, Zomboss' eternal spikeweed torture Interrupted by a sprout.png| interrupted by a sprout PS-25 by WeebishlyDone.png|By WeebishlyDone Trivia *The battle with the Zombot Plank Walker and the three levels of Pirate Challenge Pack are the only Pirate Seas levels with planks on every lane. *Before the battle starts, Dr. Zomboss suspected that Penny is one of his creations, like a Zombot. *In the battle, the player will receive a certain number of plants. Five Coconut Cannons and Threepeaters, two Snapdragons, one Cherry Bomb, eleven Spikeweeds, and unlimited Kernel-pults are given at a time. *On older versions prior to replacing the Zombot podium, once the player defeats the Zombot Plank Walker, a rainbow is seen above the level. *This is the first boss fight with no defensive plants, the second is in Big Wave Beach - Day 32. *It is actually possible to play infinitely by building a maze of Spikeweeds and Snapdragons as long as the player is in the first phase, and as long as they replace any plants stolen by the Zombie Parrot or destroyed by the Zombot. The only spawned zombies in that phase are Conehead Pirate Zombies, Pirate Captain Zombies, and Imp Pirate Zombies. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Defeat ZomBoss - Pirate Seas Day 25 (Ep.108)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day Day 25 - Final Boss Fight Pirate Seas Day 25 - Zombot Plank Walker - Plants vs Zombies 2 Its About Time How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 25's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears